June 12, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:05 Dragonian King i is first Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:10 Dragonian King hey jony 5:10 Cfljony22 Oi Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:14 Williamm258 hi silly hi jony 5:15 Dragonian King hi will Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:36 Cfljony22 back You are no longer away. 5:38 Dragonian King wb You are now away. 5:44 Cfljony22 silly wana here my theme song? You are no longer away. 5:46 Dragonian King sure 5:47 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeXatquVqAc Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:49 Cfljony22 jk im broke You are now away. 5:55 Williamm258 brb Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:00 Cfljony22 hey silly You are no longer away. 6:00 Dragonian King hey jony 6:02 Cfljony22 if a chicken says "all chickens are liers" is he telling the truth 6:04 Dragonian King no because if all chickens really are liars, he's lying which therefore makes them not liars 6:05 Cfljony22 If all chickens really are liars that means hes telling the truth But if chickens arent liars then that makes him a liar 6:06 Dragonian King yeah but if all chickens are liars, he can't tell the truth 6:06 Cfljony22 but if all chickens arent liars that means he is telling the truth see what i mean 6:08 Dragonian King no this is confusing brb 6:08 Cfljony22 exactly You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:33 Dragonian King back 6:34 Cfljony22 whats up 6:36 Dragonian King clouds 6:38 Cfljony22 what are you doing You are now away. wow then u just afk outta nowhere You are no longer away. 6:42 Dragonian King not much how about you 6:43 Cfljony22 im solving the hardest riddle in the world right now Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:44 Dragonian King ooo 6:44 Cfljony22 its really hard im making some progression though 6:44 Williamm258 im back 6:44 Cfljony22 its not really a riddle, its just a really hard problem http://www.increasebrainpower.com/einsteins-riddle.html heres the riddle dont scroll down if you want to try and solve it if you scroll youll see the anwers dont say it in the chat either please im trying to solve it legit You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:49 Dragonian King wb will 6:50 Cfljony22 Im getting petty close *pretty 6:51 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbXAK_9QM_g silly jony silly 6:53 Dragonian King yeah? 6:54 Cfljony22 iv seen that before 6:54 Williamm258 fin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E8Z_ksWrz8 jony silly 6:57 Cfljony22 and jake? oh You are now away. guys i solved it 7:03 Williamm258 yes 7:03 Cfljony22 i just solved the worlds hardest riddle in 21 minutes You are no longer away. 7:05 Dragonian King congrats 7:07 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBIxNsr27GU well im done You are now away. 7:13 Cfljony22 dude that prank was like a year ago You are no longer away. 7:27 Dragonian King . Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:28 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Jony Hey Will 7:28 Dragonian King hi lily aw man i remembered something that i forgot to tell you and now i forgot it again 7:28 Williamm258 hi lily 7:29 Flower1470 oh boy something internet related? 7:29 Dragonian King no that's fixed now (we think) though 7:31 Flower1470 youtube? toontown? 7:31 Dragonian King OH YEAH the YouTube thing is fixed now 7:32 Flower1470 yay You are now away. 7:38 Cfljony22 IM BACK btw tt speaking of toontown it might be coming back i heard 7:39 Flower1470 there have been rumors like that going on since the closing Nothing is official. 7:40 Cfljony22 well You are no longer away. 7:40 Dragonian King yeah even before it closed with TT2 and all that 7:40 Cfljony22 a worker from toontown anounced shes working on bringing it back so theres hope i mean 7:40 Flower1470 Jesse Schell has been saying that too 7:41 Cfljony22 and they havent deleted our toons 7:41 Dragonian King Well if it's just the old team and not Disney, then it's not necessarily "coming back" Coming back would be Disney themselves reopening the game Otherwise it's a recreation 7:41 Flower1470 Nobody can do anything right now. Disney has the final say 7:41 Cfljony22 welllllll dinsey in all honesty does care they could care less about copyrights 7:41 Dragonian King HAHAHA 7:41 Flower1470 Disney won't bring it back until they know it will start making money 7:42 Cfljony22 exactly 7:42 Flower1470 Disney only cares about MONEY 7:42 Cfljony22 they dont have a problem with someone else using copyrights 7:42 Flower1470 They do, I'm sure. 7:42 Cfljony22 Hens TTR TTR has been open for like 2 years and infinite 7:42 Flower1470 They just don't think it's worth the time 7:43 Cfljony22 yeah i mean toontown even if it came back wouldnt be the same 7:43 Flower1470 It's still illegal. No doubt. They just have more important priorities. 7:43 Cfljony22 TTR is pretty much an exact repleca of it i played it i gota fully maxed toon in like 2 months idk it just seems easy now It just got boring omg iv downed my seconds soda of the day already 7:44 Dragonian King It would be the same if Disney reopened it the exact way it closed 7:44 Cfljony22 yeah As much as i love the game its not much of a challange anymore its easy hey lily i took your advice and im getting a microsoft computer instead of a mac 7:46 Dragonian King So, they basically nerfed everything and made it way easier to do stuff? 7:46 Cfljony22 it was never nerfed its just seems so much easy its the exact same 7:47 Dragonian King Hm 7:47 Cfljony22 its was always easy, its just that we found it harder cause it was our first time on our original toon 7:47 Dragonian King I feel like the appeal of TT was training gags for hours and running around during invasions and meeting friends on the way 7:47 Flower1470 They did change things, just so you know... 7:47 Cfljony22 like i mean i dont mean they didnt change ANYTHING its just nothing too big like the double merits 7:48 Flower1470 Toontasks were changed 7:48 Dragonian King I heard they changed a few things to make it a lot easier 7:48 Flower1470 BBHQ was changed Cogs were changed etc etc 7:48 Cfljony22 BBHQ enterance was changed cogs still suck 7:49 Flower1470 According to my friend, Bossbots now walk around BBHQ 7:49 Cfljony22 yes 7:49 Flower1470 that 7:49 Cfljony22 nothing game breaking 7:49 Flower1470 s a big change tho lol 7:49 Cfljony22 its for convinence 7:49 Dragonian King Why didn't they in TT Online anyway? I don't get it 7:49 Cfljony22 true lol 7:49 Dragonian King Maybe to make it feel abandoned to add to the creepiness? 7:50 Cfljony22 yeah it looked pretty dead 7:50 Dragonian King As stupid as this sounds, if you walk into this super creepy dark area, you feel safer with Cogs around If that makes sense 7:50 Cfljony22 yeah its like 7:51 Dragonian King So it makes sense that they didn't have any in original BBHQ They were going all out creepy with that one :P 7:51 Cfljony22 yeah and the music was ugh either way i think it was about time to move on its just the way it happened was mean lol 7:55 Flower1470 yeah 7:55 Williamm258 bye 7:55 Cfljony22 boi You are now away. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:57 Flower1470 ooo You are no longer away. 7:57 Dragonian King you mean the way the game closed? 7:57 Cfljony22 yeah it was like BYE then left 7:59 Dragonian King Honestly, it might be a good thing for TT if it closed and Disney decided to reopen it or something It was getting too outdated for its own good 8:01 Cfljony22 yeah do you guys know of any mmo's that i could play that you guys also play 8:01 Dragonian King Mostly, hackers taking the game down every other week Not really 8:05 Cfljony22 lily? oh btw silly me lily and peep we all gotta get steam because... WE HAVE TO PLAY RISK WITH EACH OTHER it a 4 player game you guys shall love it 8:07 Flower1470 we dont play any games together anymore You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:08 Dragonian King yeah... You are now away. 8:18 Cfljony22 why 8:18 Flower1470 nothing captures all of our interests You are no longer away. 8:20 Dragonian King #blamedisney 8:21 Flower1470 lol 8:23 Dragonian King who knows maybe toontown will come back :P i can dream can't i? 8:23 Cfljony22 in theory not unless your asleep 8:24 Flower1470 :P 8:25 Dragonian King true 8:26 Cfljony22 hey lily take a guess on how long it took me to solve the worlds hardest riddle 8:28 Flower1470 15 minutes? You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:30 Dragonian King close 8:33 Cfljony22 21 8:33 Flower1470 ah nice job 8:34 Dragonian King guys wanna hear a cool song 8:34 Cfljony22 why not? 8:35 Flower1470 no JONY NO 8:35 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZQebW6cI44 8:37 Flower1470 YOU NEVER LET SILLY OFFER A SONG 8:37 Dragonian King yep 8:37 Cfljony22 hey silly 8:37 Flower1470 THAT is what happens 8:37 Cfljony22 want to hear a song i dare you to listen to the whole thing 8:37 Dragonian King no 8:38 Cfljony22 too bad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAqldojsdyA 8:38 Dragonian King NO 8:38 Cfljony22 ik curiousity will get the best of you :) man i wonder what that link is 8:38 Dragonian King i can't listen to 10 minutes of the victory screech 8:39 Cfljony22 hey lily 8:39 Flower1470 yea? 8:39 Cfljony22 wana hear my theme some 8:40 Flower1470 sure 8:40 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeXatquVqAc 8:41 Flower1470 im afraid to listen just bc of the title lol 8:41 Cfljony22 its not that type of song lol its just has a weird name 8:41 Flower1470 suuuuuuure 8:42 Cfljony22 ask silly hes already hear it 8:42 Dragonian King i actually didn't listen to the song lol 8:42 Flower1470 OOO 8:42 Cfljony22 WOW JAGBATTLEDUTY? 8:43 Flower1470 i see "naughty" and yeah 8:43 Cfljony22 just listen to the first 5 seconds and youll relieze its not bad how is naughty by nature bad thats like saying flirting with nature its not a bad name plus thats the band not the song Just listen to it please and thank me later 8:45 Flower1470 naughty =/= flirt i will in a minute 8:45 Dragonian King want to hear my theme song it's not the i know a song that gets on everybody's nerves song i promise 8:46 Cfljony22 no silly 8:46 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ too bad 8:46 Cfljony22 i dont trust you im not clicking on it 8:46 Flower1470 LOL 8:46 Cfljony22 i bet its like a rick roll 8:46 Flower1470 good guess 8:46 Cfljony22 NO WAY OMG now listen to mine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeXatquVqAc LISTEN TO IT GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA ITS A REALLY GOOD ONE LIKE 8/8 WHO WANTS TO HEAR IT 8:50 Flower1470 ok 8:50 Cfljony22 what does ok mean 8:50 Flower1470 ok ill hear it 8:51 Cfljony22 :D You are now away. oh you mean the idea? A 3 WAY DO NOT LAUGH 8:57 Flower1470 yes lol You are no longer away. 8:59 Dragonian King oh dear i gtg, bye guys 9:00 Flower1470 bye Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015